Between Love and Life
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: A sequel from my fic 'Cinta'. Hinata merelakan Naruto pergi ke medan perang untuk tak pernah kembali.


**Naruto** by **Masashi**

**Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

**.**

**.**

**Between Love and Life  
**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU. Mist typo, litlle OOc. Fic ini tidak untuk menyinggung siapa-siapa.**

**"..percakapan.."**

**'..dalam hati..'**

**.**

**.  
**

Afganistan, 26 mei

Hai, Hinata.

Ini surat pertamaku, jadi aku masih bingung mau nulis apa. Surat ini juga ku tulis saat rekan-rekanku yang lain sudah tidur. Kalau tidak, mereka hanya seperti nyamuk pengganggu saja. Meledekku terus-terusan. Setelah melihat photomu yang kubawa, mereka bilang kalau aku beruntung bisa memiliki gadis sepertimu, tapi kamu yang justru kena musibah karena bertemu denganku. Dasar mereka itu. Mungkin mereka cemburu karena kekasihku begitu cantik seperti dewi. Aku benarkan, _Hime_?

Ah, aku jadi lupa menanyakan kabarmu. Apa kau sehat-sehat saja disana, Hinata? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Semoga semua lancar-lancar saja. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan, tapi aku takut mengganggu waktu belajarmu. Sebentar lagi ujian bukan? Semoga berhasil dan sukses, ya. Belajar yang rajin dan buat aku dan keluargamu bangga.

Hinata, sebulan disini, aku jadi rindu makan masakanmu lho. Makanan disini tidak enak. Hanya ada kentang, kentang dan kentang. Lagipula tidak ada nasi dan ramen, hanya ada sesuatu yang encer yang mereka sebut bubur. Menyebalkan! Aku bosan, tapi mau tidak mau ku makan juga. Laper sih. Daripada pas lagi bertempur terus pingsan, kan tidak bagus. Hehehe.

Disini ternyata tidak seburuk bayanganku lho. Ku pikir Afghanistan adalah tempat yang menyeramkan, tapi ternyata tidak. Penduduk setempatnya cukup ramah dengan kami. Aku dan rekan-rekanku banyak di bantu oleh mereka. Memang terkadang kami bertemu dengan pasukan Taliban, dan memaksa kami bertempur. Tapi pasukan gabungan PBB bisa menghalau mereka pergi.

Disini juga aku bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang dari berbagai bangsa. Ada yang dari Eropa, Amerika, Afrika dan juga dari negara-negara Asia lainnya. Lumayanlah, aku bisa sedikit-sedikit belajar bahasa mereka. Aku jadi ingin keliling dunia ke tempat-tempat teman baruku itu berasal. Tentu saja mengajakmu serta, Hinata. Kau mau kan?

Sudah dulu ya. Aku tak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Lain kali akan ku ceritakan apa saja yang ku lakukan disini. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk pulang untuk bertemu denganmu. Salam sayang untukmu.

Yang selalu mencintaimu,

Naruto Uzumaki

**.**

**.**

Afghanistan, 17 Juni

Hai, _Hime_.

Akhirnya aku bisa juga menulis surat kedua untukmu. Apa kabarmu? Teman-temanku heboh semua waktu aku terima surat balasan darimu. Aku tak menyangka kau membalas suratku. Apalagi kau kirim juga photomu yang terbaru dengan latar belakang bunga sakura. Kau terlihat sangat cantik di photo itu, Hinata. Teman-temanku jadi semakin iri padaku. Apalagi temanku yang bernama Kiba. Orangnya berisik. Dia jadi rajin bertanya tentang cara mendapatkan wanita. Katanya, sampai umurnya yang sekarang, dia belum pernah pacaran. Hahaha kasihan dia.

Aku ikut senang karena ujianmu berhasil dengan lancar. Aku bangga punya pacar sepertimu. Selain cantik, kau juga pintar. Aku benar-benar pria yang beruntung rupanya. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk bertemu denganmu. Kaaaaangeeeeennn.

Di Jepang sedang musim semi kan? Disini cuacanya kalau siang cukup panas. Tapi kalau malam, suhu udaranya bisa begitu dingin. Kata temanku yang sudah lama disini, hujan belum pernah turun sejak beberapa bulan belakangan. Makanya setiap pulang dari patroli, yang pertama aku cari adalah air. Makanannya juga belum berubah-ubah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, kenapa kau bilang sedang belajar membuat kue? Aku kan jadi pengen mencicipinya. Aku kan tahu, apapun yang kau buat, pasti selalu enak. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kalau aku tidak dibuatkan kue jika aku pulang nanti, aku akan diam selama seminggu. Eh ralat, tiga hari saja deh. Aku kan tidak bisa kalau marah lama-lama. Kamu begitu manis sih. Hehehe.

Suasana disini masih cukup kondusif. Aku dan beberapa rekanku hanya sesekali patroli menyisir daerah-daerah yang dianggap sebagai tempat persembunyian para pemberontak. Kadang aku bosan dan ingin cepat pulang.

Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa rekan-rekanku gila semua? Apalagi ditambah dengan pimpinan kami, letnan Kakashi. Kerjaannya hanya membaca novel tidak jelas. Komplit sudah. Beberapa kali, salah satu dari kami dikerjai habis-habisan. Kiba misalnya. Hanya karena kalah main kartu, dia harus menerima hukuman yang memalukan. Belanja ke pasar yang jaraknya 3 km dari camp, hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos dalam saja. Tidak hanya itu. Dia mesti berjalan mundur pulang pergi sambil membawa ember.  
Fiuhh...untung bukan aku lho.

Ada banyak hal yang lebih gila lagi disini. Do'akan aku saja agar tetap waras ya. Lain kali aku sambung lagi. Aku menulisnya shubuh-shubuh lho. Sampai nanti.

Kekasihmu,

Naruto Uzumaki

**.**  
**.**

**.**

Afghanistan, 29 Juli

Hai, Hinata.

Maafkan aku baru bisa membalasnya sekarang. Afghanistan sedang panas. Pasukan Taliban beberapa hari ini meningkatkan frekuensi serangannya. Sasarannya kebanyakan Pasukan Infanteri dan perbekalan. Sepertinya mereka mau memutus pasokan perbekalan buat kami. Tapi untunglah pasukan kami cukup kuat untuk mengusir mereka.

Aku sepertinya akan sulit untuk mengirimimu surat lagi, karena pasukan kami diperintahkan untuk menyisir daerah-daerah pedalaman Afghanistan. Komunikasi akan cukup sulit, karena jarak kota dengan tempat yang akan kami tuju, lumayan jauh dan berat. Surat ini juga ku tulis agak buru-buru. Kau jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku pasti selamat.

Sudah dulu ya. Aku sayang kamu, Hinata. Aku akan kabari lagi bila aku ada kesempatan untuk pergi ke kota.

Kekasihmu,

Naruto Uzumaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentuman meriam dan desingan peluru yang dimuntahkan secara bersamaan, terdengar saling bersahutan meningkahi suara hujan yang turun. Puluhan mayat bergelimpangan di parit-parit berlumpur yang sudah digenangi air berwarna coklat karena bercampur dengan tanah. Dua pasukan yang berlawanan, sedang bertempur dengan hebatnya. Erangan beberapa prajurit yang terluka, terdengar menyayat.

"Kiba, jelaskan situasinya!" tanya seorang prajurit berambut pirang setengah berteriak pada kawannya yang sedang berlindung dibalik gundukan. Pemuda pirang itu baru datang sebagai pasukan bala bantuan. Tak jauh dari mereka, beberapa prajurit yang lain juga berlindung. Nampaknya mereka sudah kepayahan menahan gempuran pasukan musuh.

"Musuh dengan senjata lengkap, menyerang pasukan kami dengan tiba-tiba. Banyak kawan kita yang terluka dan bahkan tewas," jawab Kiba dengan berteriak juga untuk meningkahi suara hujan dan rentetan peluru. "Kenapa bantuan baru datang sekarang, Naruto?" Kiba balik bertanya.

"Kelompokku terhambat karena sungai meluap. Jembatan penyeberangannya hanyut terbawa, sehingga kami harus mengambil jalan memutar."

"Apa kalian banyak membawa amunisi? Punyaku sudah hampir habis."

"Ada dibelakang. Sudah berapa lama kalian bertempur?"

"Kurasa sudah lebih dari satu jam. Musuh tak henti-hentinya menembaki dan mengebom kita."

Naruto coba mengintip dengan menjulurkan sedikit kepalanya. Pandangannya agak terganggu karena hujan. Sebuah desingan peluru yang melesat tipis hanya beberapa centi dari kepalanya, membuat Naruto segera merunduk kembali dibalik gundukan.

"Sial! Hampir saja. Siapa yang memegang senapan mesinnya?"

"Kankurou. Tapi dia sepertinya tertembak. Dia berada di balik pohon palem yang ada disana," kata Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah pohon yang berada disebelah kanan tempat mereka sekarang berada.

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, dia pun berkata pada Kiba.

"Aku punya rencana. Tapi kau harus membantuku. Berapa granat yang kau punya?"

"Satu!" jawab Kiba singkat.

"Aku punya tiga. Jadi begini rencananya. Kau jadi _back-up_ ku. Begitu ku beri tanda, kau lemparkan semua granat itu ke tempat musuh untuk mengganggu pandangan mereka. Aku akan berlari ke tempat Kankurou. Semoga saja dia hanya terluka. Senapan mesinnya pun bisa ku gunakan."

"Apa kau gila, Naruto?" tanya Kiba agak terkejut mendengar rencana temannya. "Ada tempat lapang antara kita dan Kankurou. Kau hanya akan jadi sasaran empuk musuh untuk ditembaki."

"Makanya kau minta jadi back-up ku. Alihkan perhatian musuh agar tidak melihatku."

"Tiarap!" tiba-tiba saja ada yang berteriak.

Duarrr!

Tak jauh dari tempat Kiba dan Naruto berada, sebuah bom meledak menewaskan rekan-rekan mereka yang berlindung disitu. Untung Naruto dan Kiba segera merunduk, karena jika tidak, mungkin tubuh mereka yang hancur berserakan sekarang.

"Tak ada waktu lagi," kata Naruto. "Jika tak mau korban dari pihak kita bertambah, aku harus segera ketempat Kankurou untuk mengambil senapan mesinnya. Sebelum kesini, sudah ku minta markas untuk mengirimkan kapal pengebom. Bersiaplah, Kiba. Nyawaku bergantung padamu."

Kiba menelan ludahnya sendiri yang sekarang terasa pahit. Dia harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian musuh. Karena jika tidak, dia akan menemukan tubuh sahabatnya penuh lubang karena peluru.

"Ba...baiklah!"

"Oke. Kau siap? Tunggu aba-abaku."

Kiba mendengar Naruto mulai berhitung. Dihitungan Naruto yang ketiga, Kiba segera melemparkan granat-granat yang ada ditangannya. Setelah itu, dia menembakan senapannya secara membabi-buta.

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan merunduk. Senapan yang ada ditangan, digenggamnya dengan erat. Larinya agak kerepotan karena tanah yang becek. Dia kira-kira jarak antara tempatnya tadi dengan tempat Kankurou, hanya 20 meter. Tapi rasanya, jarak 20 meter itu seperti 20 kilometer saja.

Begitu berlari di tanah lapang yang dimaksud Kiba tadi, hujan peluru terasa begitu dekat bagi Naruto. Musuh sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya. Benar-benar seperti sebuah perjudian. Karena bisa saja salah satu peluru itu bersarang di tubuhnya.

Begitu tubuh Kankurou terlihat, Naruto melompat dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Selamat, pikirnya. Satu perjudian sudah dimenangkan. Tubuhnya masih utuh.

Naruto baru menyadari keadaan Kankurou begitu napasnya sudah teratur. Kankurou sudah tewas masih dalam keadaan kedua tangannya memegang senapan. Sebuah peluru tepat bersarang di kepala Kankurou. Sementara 2 rekannya yang lain juga tewas tertembak tak jauh dari situ.

"_Shitt!_" maki Naruto.

Setelah memindahkan tubuh kaku Kankurou, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk menembakan senapan mesin yang pelurunya masih cukup banyak. Samar-samar, Naruto seperti mendengar Kiba berteriak kearahnya. Naruto tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena hujan. Yang dia tahu, sebuah bom meledak didekatnya. Membuat pandangannya buram dan telinganya berdenging. Dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi begitu hening.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Hangatnya sinar mentari sampai juga ke sebuah taman kecil yang berada disamping teras sebuah rumah khas Jepang. Sebuah kolam kecil berada ditengah-tengah taman itu. Seorang gadis bermata indigo sedang berada disana, diantara bunga berwarna-warni yang tumbuh dengan indah. Gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga. Taman itu memang khusus dibuat ayahnya untuk Hinata.

Sesekali Hinata menyeka peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Senyum acap kali menghiasi wajah manisnya. Salah satu hoby Hinata memang mengurus taman itu, selain membaca tentunya. Dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis seusianya yang suka jalan-jalan di mall, bagi Hinata, mengurus tamannya lebih membuatnya senang. Apalagi setelah Naruto, kekasihnya, pergi untuk menjalani wajib militer. Hanya mengurus taman inilah salah satu hal yang bisa menghibur hatinya.

Sedang apa Naruto sekarang, ya?

Hinata berhenti sejenak menyirami bunga Lily ungu, pandangannya menatap awan-awan putih yang berarak pelan. Terakhir yang dia tahu dari surat yang diterimanya sebulan sekali, Naruto sekarang sedang berada dipedalaman Afghanistan. Semoga dia baik-baik saja, batin Hinata sambil meraba perutnya yang agak besar.

Dulu Hinata tak rela Naruto pergi ke medan perang. Dia tak mampu untuk membiarkan Naruto pergi dengan resiko kehilangan nyawa seperti itu. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Hinata belajar untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Dia tak ingin jadi wanita yang cengeng lagi dihadapan kekasihnya.

Kriing! Kriing!

Bunyi telepon yang berada di ruang tengah, berbunyi nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Tadinya Hinata tak peduli, karena yang menelepon mungkin teman-teman sekolah Hanabi seperti biasa. Tapi bunyi nyaring telepon tak berhenti juga. 'Ah, dasar. Mungkin Hanabi belum bangun tidur.'

Hinata kemudian menaruh teko untuk menyiram, melepas sarung tangan, lalu beranjak ke ruang tengah dimana bunyi telepon masih terdengar meraung-raung memenuhi rumah besar tapi sepi itu.

"Halo. Kediaman Hyuuga disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Hinata ramah pada seseorang diseberang sana yang ternyata laki-laki.

"Saya Kapten Yamato. Bisa bicara dengan nona Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Saya sendiri. Ada apa ya?" perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menyergap Hinata. Dia mulai bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Apa anda keluarga dari salah satu prajurit kami bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" Kapten Yamato malah bertanya lagi.

"Ya. Saya kekasihnya. Ada apa dengan dia, Kapten?" Hinata mulai terdengar tak sabar.

"Maaf sebelumnya kalau saya harus menyampaikan kabar ini lewat telepon," Kapten Yamato berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang buruk untuk orang lain selalu tidak menyenangkan. " Prajurit Uzumaki dinyatakan gugur dalam perang. Anda diminta datang ke markas kami untuk mengidentifikasi jenazahnya."

Klotak!

Gagang telepon dalam genggaman Hinata terlepas.

'Naruto tak mungkin tewas. Naruto tak mungkin tewas. Dia sudah berjanji untuk kembali dengan selamat. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin.' Hinata coba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa kalau Kapten Yamato masih menelepon.

Hanabi yang baru bangun dan masih agak kusut, heran melihat keadaan kakaknya saat beranjak untuk mengambil air minum di lemari es yang juga ada di ruang tengah. Begitu menyadari situasi, Hanabi segera mengambil gagang telepon yang terjuntai bebas.

"Halo, saya Hanabi. Bisa beritahu saya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa? Apa? Apa anda tidak salah? Ya...ya...kami akan segera kesana. Ya...terima kasih, Kapten." Hanabi lantas menaruh gagang telepon ke tempatnya.

"Kak? Kak Hinata? Kakak tak apa?" Hanabi mulai khawatir dengan keadaan kakak perempuannya yang seperti berbicara sendiri.

'Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin!'

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Kakak-beradik itu baru saja keluar dari markas tentara. Ditemani oleh Neji, sepupu mereka, Hinata dan Hanabi baru saja mengidentifikasi jenazah Naruto.

Keadaan Hinata terlihat berantakan. Air mata tak henti-hentinya membasahi ke dua pipinya. Ke dua kakinya seakan tak bertulang, sehingga berjalan harus dipapah oleh Hanabi dan Neji dikanan-kirinya. Dari rumah, Hinata mencoba tegar. Dia masih berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tapi begitu melihat jenazah Naruto dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Hinata sempat jatuh pingsan beberapa kali.

Ketiga orang itu memasuki mobil yang ada di parkiran. Hinata dan Hanabi duduk di belakang, sedangkan Neji yang menyetir. Mobil itu pun meluncur pergi meninggalkan pelataran parkir. Jenazah Naruto, akan diantar kemudian untuk dikebumikan.

'Kau bohong padaku, Naruto. Bukankah kau bilang akan kembali. Lantas kenapa kau harus pergi untuk selamanya? Lantas bagaimana denganku? Hidupku? Aku takkan sanggup hidup tanpamu? Aku...aku...'

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**_Beberapa tahun kemudian._**

"Ibu, ayo cepat. Ayah bisa marah kalau kita terlambat." Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang berlari-lari kecil di depan Ibunya. Anak kecil itu nampak tidak sabaran. Si ibu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu.

"Sabar dong, Naruto. Ayah juga pasti mengerti."

Keduanya memasuki sebuah pemakaman umum yang sedang sepi, dengan anak kecil itu terlebih dulu tentunya. Di depan sebuah nisan batu, anak kecil itu berhenti. Di nisan itu tertulis :

Naruto Uzumaki

Lahir : 10 Oktober

Meninggal : 17 Agustus

Setelah memberi salam, anak kecil yang bernama sama dengan yang tertera di nisan itu mulai berceloteh panjang lebar. Ibunya yang menyusul kemudian, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anaknya.

'Apa kabar, Naruto? Hari ini genap 6 tahun setelah kepergianmu kan? Lihatlah anakmu, anak kita. Semakin hari, dia semakin mengingatkanku padamu. Aku bersyukur Tuhan menghadiahkan Naruto kecil untukku. Dia selalu bersemangat, ceria, dan juga cerdas, sama sepertimu. Saat ku ajak dia pertama kali tahun lalu, dia tak berhenti bertanya. Siapa yang dimakamkan disini? Kenapa namamu bisa sama dengan namanya? Kenapa kau meninggal? Ku bilang saja kau ayahnya, tentara hebat yang gugur di medan perang. Esoknya, dia dengan bangga di depan kelas bercerita tentang kamu. Aku hampir menangis melihatnya. Akan ku jaga anak kita, Naruto. Karena dialah yang paling berharga untukku setelah kepergianmu. Dia lah alasan aku kuat menjalani hidup tanpamu.'

Hinata mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Dia kemudian berkata pada anaknya.

"Ayo kita berdo'a dulu, Naruto. Nanti kau lanjutkan lagi obrolanmu dengan ayah."

"Baik, ibu."

Keduanya pun kemudian hanyut dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**A/N** : Fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas kesalahan ketik di fic saya yang berjudul "Janji Tiga Tahun." Terima kasih buat keluargaku di Shuamarillys, The Portal Transmission-19 dan Aojiru no Sekai, adikku Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi, Shaniechan, Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og, dan tashigi fukutaichou yang sudah berkenan untuk mereview fic itu. Saya baru menyadari salah ketik setelah saya tunjukan ke saudara kembar saya. Dia yang memberitahu kesalahan fatal itu. Semoga kalian berkenan memaafkan saya dan mau me-REVIEW fic ini. Terima kasih. ^_^


End file.
